Awakening Emotions
by Kasuhisa
Summary: This is placed after Movie 3, Swords of World Conquest. Sesshomaru has the perfect oppourtunity to kill his brother, but he hesitates. Why? Read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Words of Wisdom**

Inuyasha lay there on the ground watching his brother fearfully for the first time in his life.. Sesshomaru stood poised above him, his sword ready to deliver the final blow. But for some reason Sesshomaru hesitated. A little angry that his brother was about to kill him, and now hesitated, he growled. "Go ahead!" He felt the emotion ripple through his words. "Your father would be proud of you killing a hanyou!"

. Tilting his head to the side, Inuyasha watched Sesshomaru look down sighing. His sword dropped.

"What is with you?" Inuyasha growled, sitting forward slightly.

Sesshomaru's head snapped up. He turned away from Inuyasha, sheathing his sword. "How little you know." He whispered.

"Wait! Where do you think you're going?" Inuyasha called out. Keeping his sword out protectively, scrambling to his feet, he followed his brother, baffled by this sudden change.

"Wait, Inuyasha!" Kagome called out. "Something is wrong." She ran down the steep slope she had been standing on with a small child that had arrived with Sesshomaru. The small toad like creature that also had traveled with the elder brother was standing there mouth agape in stunned surprise. He was spouting out blubbering nothing as he watched his master walk off.

The little girl was silent.

Inuyasha turned confused. "What do you mean, something is wrong? I think he has lost his mind, walking away from me. Does he not realize turning your back on an enemy could get him killed?"

Kagome watched the older brother seat himself on a boulder, and stare out into nothing. His head turned up towards the moon, and he stared hard at it. "No I mean, something is bothering Sesshomaru. Look." She pointed, and Inuyasha looked curiously.

"This doesn't make any sense." Inuyasha shook his head.

Jaken, the toad like youkai piped up. "Nothing is wrong, he is just debating how he will kill you, you filthy hanyou. He only hesitated because you are so weak and is waiting for the right time to kill you."

The little girl, named Rin looked at Jaken sadly. "No master Jaken. I think Kagome is right." She turned her large brown eyes to her Lord Sesshomaru sadly.

Inuyasha frowned, still wary of his brother. If he lowered his guard, Sesshomaru would charge him. One had to stay on guard with his brother. But rapidly thinking, he figured Kagome was right. This wasn't his brother's usual attitude, or demeanor. Warily, Inuyasha approached his brother, standing far enough away. Keeping his sword handy, Inuyasha sat down cross legged, and watched silently for a moment scrutinizing his older full youkai brother.

Sesshomaru's eyes were distant, and was lost in thought. It appeared as though he was watching the moon, but looking at Sesshomaru closely, he didn't actually see it. Leaning forward, Inuyasha stared at him confused.

Sesshomaru didn't move, but remained sitting, staring out into nothing. His hand was placed beside him, supporting his body as he leaned back slightly on the boulder. Frowning, Inuyasha continued to stare at him. His ears twitched slightly, but he remained silent as he watched his elder brother in confused wonder. This was a side of Sesshomaru he had never seen, and it caught him off guard. The angry aura that usually surrounded him was gone, replaced with a calm, sad one.

Inuyasha sighed heavily. "Alright, what did you do to Sesshomaru?" He growled.

His older brother didn't turn to look at him, but a frown marred his fore head. The golden eyes closed, and Sesshomaru lowered his head. Not a word was said, but the defeat that filled the air was intense. Inuyasha glanced over his shoulder at Kagome and shrugged.

Rin raced past Kagome, and slowed her pace as she approached Sesshomaru. Everyone appeared to be at a loss for words at this strange behavior Sesshomaru was eliciting. The little girl climbed up on the rock and sat down beside him, staring up at him frightened. She whispered. "Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin wasn't afraid of him, but afraid of this weird action he was portraying.

He turned his head slightly. "Yes, Rin?"

"What's wrong, milord?" She whispered leaning in closer.

Shaking his head, Sesshomaru stood up. "I wish to be alone for awhile. Stay here with them." Without another word he walked off, leaving everyone confused.

Without question, Inuyasha followed his brother. He wanted to find out what this change was all about. If this was some kind of trick he would find out soon enough. Sesshomaru was acting completely out of character. From what he knew of his brother, he knew he was cold, unrelentless, and deadly to all those around him. But now seeing this strange change, he wondered if there was something more to this heartless youkai.

Shaking his head, he followed his stern brother, who appeared to not notice him. Sesshomaru knew though. Without turning his head, he knew Inuyasha was following him, at a distance. They were out of sight from the others, and he finally turned around and stared at his younger brother in question.

"Why do you follow?"

Inuyasha stopped. "I want to know what is bothering you. This is so out of character for you that you have me confused and the others worried."

"Worried?" Sesshomaru voiced the unusual word on his mouth. "Why?"

Inuyasha heard the bitterness in the words, but dropped any comment he would have said to his friends. "Yes worried, you idiot!" He retorted. "This is not like you, and I want to know what is going on."

Sesshomaru frowned. He wanted to be alone and yet here was his hanyou brother following him and annoying him further. "Go back to your friends. Stay with Rin, and watch her, that is all I ask. You wouldn't understand what is going through my mind." He saw Inuyasha's mouth open in protest but he held up his hand. "Enough!" Without another word Sesshomaru turned and began walking again.

To his annoyance, Inuyasha was still following him. "Are you really this annoying?" Sesshomaru growled.

"Jaken and Kagome are there to protect Rin. I want to know what is going on with you." Inuyasha ground out between clenched teeth. He knew his brother was quick to anger, so he remained wary of straying too close. Anger didn't fill the air however when his brother turned around again.

"A human?" Sesshomaru growled.

"She is stronger then you think." Inuyasha sighed. "What is it Sesshomaru? Usually you would have lopped off my head by now, but still you refrain from fighting me despite my annoyance to you."

Sesshomaru nodded. "True. You have a lot to learn, Inuyasha. What do you know of father?"

Inuyasha stopped stunned. "Nothing really. Only what I have heard from others."

Sesshomaru nodded. "Then what makes you think he would be proud should I kill you?"

Inuyasha was speechless. Shaking his head he walked a little closer to his older brother. "I had thought he was like you."

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes. "You know so little, yet you pretend to know. Why is that?"

Inuyasha frowned. "Stop speaking in riddles."

Sesshomaru glanced at him strangely. "Riddle?" Shaking his head, he really didn't want to know. "You think father was like me? Cold hearted evil?"

Inuyasha shrugged. "People and youkai alike feared him." He whispered. "When I saw him after Sou'unga was destroyed, I feared him."

Shaking his head, Sesshomaru sighed. "Fear is a weakness. I saw fear in your eyes today."

Inuyasha snorted. "I wasn't afraid." He said it more to convince himself then his brother.

Sesshomaru frowned. "Then what was it that I read in your eyes?"

Inuyasha looked down at his feet shuffling them side to side. "Fear." He whispered so softly that no one heard. Because of his keen hearing, Sesshomaru picked up the whispered words with ease. Nodding, he turned and glanced at the moon.

"I used to stand watching the moon with father." Sesshomaru whispered.

Inuyasha lifted his gaze and regarded his brother curiously. "You have never shown any interest in speaking with me, unless it is words filled with hate."

"What makes you think I still do not hate you?" Sesshomaru hissed.

"You have always hated me, always wanted to kill me, yet today you hesitated. Why? If you hate me so much."

Sesshomaru glanced over his shoulder. "You are much like I was at your age."

Inuyasha gasped. "What? How?"

"Eager to learn, angry, asking questions. You think you know everything there is to know about life and the mysteries." Sesshomaru turned around. "There is so much more in life then to always hate."

Inuyasha was speechless. He couldn't believe that he was standing here having a decent conversation with his brother. Swallowing, he glanced at his elder sibling in wonder. "You hate. You despise everything around you."

"Do I?"

Nodding, Inuyasha stepped a bit closer to Sesshomaru.

"What makes you think I hate? Is it because I show no mercy on those who wish me harm? I want to live, so I ensure my survival."

Frowning, Inuyasha nodded in understanding.

"Just like you do." Sesshomaru smiled slightly.

"Did dad talk like that?"

Sesshomaru nodded. "He left me confused most nights, and left me to figure out the meaning of his words. Do you know why I despise you so much?"

Shaking his head, Inuyasha held his breath.

"The night father died, I had asked him for Sou'unga and Tessaiga. He refused to hand them over. He knew he was going to die that night, I think I knew it also. He ran to _'her'_ side."

"My mother's."

Sesshomaru nodded. "Later, when I received Tenseiga, I was confused. I couldn't understand why father left me a sword I didn't want or ask for in the first place. When I found out he had left you Tessaiga I grew angry and jealous."

"I didn't ask for it."

"Do you know why he left it to you?"

Shaking his head, Inuyasha watched his brother amazed.

"For your survival. He wanted you to be able to protect yourself. He was concerned with your safety and I didn't understand it then."

"You do now?"

Nodding, Sesshomaru sighed. "Back then, I felt he had rejected me, refusing to hand me the swords, but now I understand why he did so. He already believed in my ability to protect myself, but he knew I had no love in me. I think that is why he left me Tenseiga." Sesshomaru turned away from his brother.

"Do you have love in you now?" Inuyasha asked hesitantly.

"What do you think?"

"Not love, but compassion. I think that it will take a long while for you to forgive yourself."

Sesshomaru snorted. "Forgive?"

"You feel guilty for being jealous don't you?" Inuyasha tried. "About wanting to kill me? That is why you hesitated?"

"Hmm. I think this is enough for tonight."

"Are you still going to kill me?" Inuyasha pushed.

Sesshomaru looked at him hard. "We'll see."

They walked back to the group waiting for them, silently. They were both left to their thoughts as they walked, neither really knowing what to say, or if any words could describe the brief moment of peace that lingered over them. Would it last? Neither knew. They only knew that it was a nice change from their constant bickering they had lived with for so long.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi folks. Due to the responses I got for this story, I have decided to add another chapter to it. I must say I had origionally intended for this to be a one shot, but who knows, perhaps the story will grow into something more. Here is chapter two, and I hope you enjoy it. Thanks to everyone who reviewed. **

**  
Astonishment**

They reentered the clearing amongst stone, and trees. Sesshomaru was the first to emerge from the forest, Inuyasha not far behind. Immediately, little Rin jumped off the boulder she was sharing with Kagome and raced to her Sesshomaru's side.

"Are you feeling better, milord?" She asked curiously.

"I wasn't ill Rin." Sesshomaru sighed walking past her. She quickly fell into step with him and looked up with her big brown eyes.

"Lord Sesshomaru?" She asked.

Knowing he wasn't going to be left alone by any of the group, he stopped walking and looked down at the small human child. "What is it Rin?"

"Are you still angry with, Inuyasha?"

Caught off guard by the innocence of those words, he lifted his head and looked at his hanyou brother. He glanced back down at the child and did something he had never done before. Lifting his hand he rested it on the top of her head and patted gently. Walking away, he left her standing there stunned and mouth agape in astonishment. Knowing he was the subject of much attention, Sesshomaru groaned, and seated himself on some roots of a tree. Closing his eyes he sighed. He was never going to hear the end of this.

His memories of his childhood were hazy, and he shook his head clearing his mind of any thoughts. Sitting quietly, he heard the hushed conversation of Kagome and Inuyasha. They were discussing his talk with his brother and sighed again. He felt a hand on his arm and jerked in surprise. Opening his eyes, and looking down, Rin stood there with her brown eyes bright, but her mouth was turned down in a frown.

"What is it, Rin?"

"Are we leaving soon?"

Shaking his head, he lifted his gaze upward, staring at the sky absently. He heard her walk away humming softly to herself, but he didn't turn his head away from the sky. An irritated growl escaped his throat when his retainer walked up to him. Closing his eyes, taking deep breaths, he glared down at the toad clearly showing his annoyance.

"Jaken!" He muttered, stopping the toads mumbled tirades.

"Ye-yes, milord Sesshoumaru?"

"Do you mind taking your conversation elsewhere?" Turning away from the toad's frazzled stance, he heard the youkai drift off somewhere cursing the little girl.

Taking a deep breath, he scanned the area. Irritation grew when he realized that he was still in Inuyasha's company. In honesty he still despised his brother. Still felt rejected by his father, and highly jealous of the hanyou. He was a full blooded youkai, bred from a powerful Daiyoukai, his father. Bred from a mighty Inuyoukai princess, his mother. Shaking his head, turning his gaze to his half brother, he wondered why this boy traveled with humans.

Inuyasha was also bred from his father, but by a human girl also. That was his weakness, humans were a weakness, what use did they provide? His eyes trailed to the little girl who traveled with him. A frown pulled the corners of his lips down. She was human. Yet she was able to light a fire when she required one, acquire food when she was hungry, plus she attended to his two headed dragon. Rin took care of herself, but she couldn't fight.

Looking back at the small group that traveled with his hanyou brother, he wondered what the difference was between them and _his_ Rin. Besides them being older, there wasn't much difference, except the female dressed in warrior garb, who carried a large boomerang. Searching his mind for what his brother had called her, he recalled the name of this human to be Sango.

She had been called a youkai exterminator by the other humans in Inuyasha's company. Was she really that good to be called such a title? Looking at her, he noticed a fiery personality and a quick temper. '_Ah, but a temper aimed at that one._' His eyes trailed to the monk who stood beside her. Eyes widening slightly, he saw the monks hand trail to the girl and grope her. Staring, he watched Sango stiffen, and turn to the monk in outrage. '_Interesting._'

Smirking to himself, he looked at the monk who now sat on the ground nursing his head. '_Severs him right._' Sesshoumaru thought to himself. Looking at the monk closely, he had seen this one in battle. Miroku he had been called by his brother. This one had a strange black hole in his hand that seemed to suck up everything around him. Already knowing the monks strengths, his gaze trailed to the other girl who traveled with his brother.

Peering at her for a moment, he moved his gaze to the small fox youkai sitting beside her. He needed time to scrutinize Inuyasha's strangely dressed human girl closely, and therefore left her for last.

Shippo was the fox demon's name, if he remembered correctly. This small fiery demon would prove to be a great foe if he was trained properly. The little one had even confronted him once begging him to save another youkai. Not remembering every detail of that, he frowned. Indeed this little Kitsune was full youkai, but why would a child be traveling with Inuyasha, and where were his parents?

Turning his gaze away from Shippo, he smirked remembering the fire in that little one. His eyes stopped on the human miko. Strangely dressed and quick to anger, and extremely observant, this human was very interesting. Sesshoumaru stared at her long and hard. This human confused him. Her clothing was far too revealing for his liking. Certainly not appropriate garb for a woman. Her strange hakama was thin and short, and she wore no obi to hold it in place. The top had no nagajugan under it, and was revealing in its own right. Her tabi socks were longer then normal and her strange geta shoes looked uncomfortable. All in all her kimono was left to be desired. Lifting his gaze to her face, he wondered if it was her clothing that Inuyasha found appealing, as little clothing as it was.

Staring at her face, he noticed a resemblance to Rin. Startled, he sat forward slightly. The innocence that emanated from her was the same as Rin's was. Not only in appearance, but the same curiosity and innocence as his little girl, this one was definitely a miko. However she was something more as well. Shaking his head, and sitting back against the tree again, Sesshoumaru turned his gaze to his hanyou brother. Sesshoumaru had never had the opportunity to soak in everything about his brother's group before and he found himself intrigued. His eyes connected with the golden orbs that both brother's inherited from their father, and Sesshoumaru smirked. His brother was watching his every move it seemed.

Inuyasha appeared to be irritated, and he stalked over to Sesshoumaru. "What are you doing?"

Sesshoumaru ignored him, looking over his hanyou brother in the same silent scrutiny that he had done with the others. His hanyou brother wore the red hakama pants that matched the fire robe their father had once had. His nagajugan was a simple cream color, and his feet were bare. Snorting, he wondered why his brother still traveled like a commoner and a child. Lifting his gaze he allowed his eyes to meet his brother's.

"No geta?" Sesshoumaru lowered his gaze peering at his brother's feet again.

"Huh?" Inuyasha was stunned and confused.

"No geta?" Sesshoumaru repeated.

"Why would I confine my feet in those blasted things?" Inuyasha grumbled.

Shrugging, Sesshoumaru peered at Rin who was also bare footed. One day he would give her geta sandals, but children always raced around in bare feet so not to ruin their footwear.

"Why are you looking at my friends hungrily?" Inuyasha blocked Sesshoumaru's view.

Lifting his gaze back to his brother's golden orbs he lifted a brow. "Hungrily? Afraid that I'll eat them?" Shaking his head, almost chuckling, Sesshoumaru once again looked past his brother. "Fool, I don't eat humans." Standing up he turned away from them. "Jaken, Rin. We're leaving."

"What? Why?" Inuyasha grabbed at Sesshoumaru's left arm, but froze remembering it wasn't there, all because of him. Gritting his teeth, he lowered his hand allowing the material of the sleeve slip through his fingers, and he lifted his eyes to Sesshoumaru's now narrowed ones. Inuyasha noticed that his brother's haori was made of silk.

"It would be wise and healthy for you, not to attempt to grab me again, little brother." Sesshoumaru hissed.

Inuyasha muttered under his breath, but nodded. "Keep your eyes off my friends."

"I was merely sizing their abilities. You are in good hands." Sesshoumaru turned away and began walking, not glancing back to see if his little girl and his retainer were following, already knowing they were.

Inuyasha was astonished. "Good hands? I can take care of myself." He shouted.

Sesshoumaru remained silent, and continued walking.

"Where are you going?" Inuyasha called. Running up to his brother, he walked beside him. "Sesshoumaru, please." He almost begged.

Sesshoumaru felt his nerves begin to break. "What?"

Inuyasha looked behind him, to see how close the others were, and then turned back to face Sesshoumaru. Stepping in front of his brother, knowing that at any moment his brother could cut him through, he walked backwards to keep in pace with his youkai brother. Sesshoumaru stopped.

"I wanted to talk more."

"Talking is pointless." Sesshoumaru hissed between clenched teeth.

"I wanted to learn more about dad." Inuyasha whispered.

"You will give him the respect he deserves, and call him father." Sesshoumaru felt the first nerve break.

"Alright! I wanted to learn more about father." Inuyasha corrected himself, feeling the change in the air surrounding his brother. He knew that if he kept pestering him, Sesshoumaru was going to get enraged. "Please Sesshoumaru." Inuyasha was practically begging now.

"We will meet again, Inuyasha. If you catch me in the right mood, perhaps you will hear more. As for now, you are getting on my nerves and I wish to leave while I am still calm."

Inuyasha lowered his head and stopped, stepping out of his brother's way. Desperately he had wanted to know more about his father, learn about his brother's life. Feeling defeated, he stopped walking and watched his youkai brother vanish over the hill, with Rin and Jaken following behind quickly. Shaking his head, he sighed. Brushing his eyes, he smiled slightly. At least he had been able to talk with his brother without them fighting.

"Maybe, just maybe Sesshoumaru isn't as black hearted as we had first thought." Inuyasha whispered to himself. Smiling wider now, he turned to his friends and walked back to them, his brother's words ringing through his head as he did so. '_We will meet again, Inuyasha._'


End file.
